


血腥伯爵

by apple_amy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Arthas Meneethil, Arthas Menethil/Kael'thas Sunstrider - Freeform, Illidan Stormrage - Freeform, Illidan Stormrage/Keal'thas Sunstrider, Keal'thas Sunstrider, M/M, 伊利丹, 凯尔萨斯, 阿凯/蛋凯, 阿尔萨斯
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: 警告：1.有强X内容、射尿等内容。2.CP为阿凯/蛋凯，有3P内容。3.人物设定比较变态。4.阿尔萨斯为高阶吸血鬼。5.凯尔萨斯为学者，后被阿尔萨斯强X+初拥，成为拥有特殊能力的吸血鬼（他的食物为高阶吸血鬼或高阶吸血鬼猎人的精液）。6.伊利丹为高阶吸血鬼猎人。





	1. 初拥

“正如我所描述的那样，吸血鬼的传说，很可能是有人接触了卟啉病的患者。”凯尔萨斯·逐日者教授顿了一下，向第三排的某个座位扫去，不出所料，正看到一位优雅的贵族坐在那里对他微笑，他的目光转了过去，就继续讲了下去，“卟啉病又称先天性红血球紫质缺乏症，是由于缺乏合成血红素之酵素，造成前驱物之一“卟啉”的累积，所引起的代谢性疾病，多有遗传因素。紫质会累积在血液及尿中，令尿液呈红色，且因为紫质具强力的吸光性，病人皮肤会对光敏感，牙齿会出现萤光，亦会造成贫血。此病患者怕光，对大蒜过敏，眼珠呈红色，补充血红蛋白有利于缓解病情。少数偏激患者认为饮用鲜血可以补充血红蛋白，从而引发了吸血鬼传说。”  
“可是，逐日者教授，您对于那些号称从战场上看到吸血鬼的人，怎么解释？”台下一个学生问，“这些人不可能得了这种病还会去上战场。”  
“人在极端的刺激下会产生一种幻想，甚至将这种幻想……当成真实。”凯尔萨斯慢慢地说，“在原始社会里，部族交战的时候，他们甚至会吃掉战败的一方。”  
“您的意思是，也有可能是因为看到吃人这样的方式，继而用吸血鬼来解释？”又一个学生提问。  
“是的。”凯尔萨斯点头，“当然，这只是我个人的观点。”

凯尔萨斯滔滔不绝地回答着各种提问，眼睛却时不时瞟向第三排的那个贵族，嘴边带着职业性的微笑，直到这场演讲彻底结束。  
“逐日者教授。”等到礼堂的人全部走光之后，贵族拦住了收拾好资料准备离开的凯尔萨斯。  
“阿尔萨斯。”逐日者的声音冰冷，“你的提议我无法接受。”  
“不要紧张，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯彬彬有礼地说，我只是想请您去吃晚饭，顺便谈论一下刚才您演讲的话题……据我所知，会有人感兴趣，也许可以支持您的研究。”  
凯尔萨斯盯着他看了一会儿，考虑了现在的窘境，才稍显僵硬地问：“他们为什么不直接找上我？”  
“别傻了，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯慢悠悠地说，“像这种冷门研究，政府是不会感兴趣，也不会专门拨款给你，所以必须有一些私人赞助，不是吗？”  
“他们是你介绍来的？”凯尔萨斯讶然。  
“毕竟还是有人喜欢你这种研究的。”阿尔萨斯的脸上带着得意，“不跟我去看看赞助人吗？”  
“好吧。”凯尔萨斯握了一下阿尔萨斯伸过来的手，立刻就松开了。

随手叫了两杯咖啡，阿尔萨斯有一搭无一搭地跟凯尔萨斯聊着天，他的言语十分幽默，即使凯尔萨斯不愿意承认，也觉得阿尔萨斯是一个很好的聊天对象，假如不是他有意无意地碰触自己的身体。皱了皱眉，凯尔萨斯放下了咖啡杯：“那个赞助人什么时候到？”  
“大概半小时以后。”阿尔萨斯回答，“刚才接到电话，路上堵车了。”  
“抱歉，我想先去趟洗手间。”凯尔萨斯站了起来，向洗手间的方向走去。阿尔萨斯看着逐日者的背影消失之后，立刻招来侍者签单，然后向洗手间走去。进入洗手间后，阿尔萨斯果然看到凯尔萨斯站在小便池边准备方便的样子，他走了过去，站在凯尔萨斯身后，一只手圈住了他的腰，一只手隔着裤子摩挲着他的屁股，含着耳垂的嘴里发出了模糊的声音：“凯尔，你真是漂亮极了。”  
“你太过分了，阿尔萨斯！”凯尔萨斯用手肘向后击去，将阿尔萨斯撞了出去，随即去系自己的裤子，却完全没想到会被击中了后脑，昏了过去。

脑袋有些嗡嗡作响，凯尔萨斯睁开眼睛，想用手揉揉被击中的地方，却发现自己的双手被捆住，绳子的另一端绑在了床柱上，而他自己则平躺在床上，浑身赤裸。  
“阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔！”逐日者怒吼着，却没有一个人回应。  
时间慢慢地流逝着，凯尔萨斯想尽一切办法挣脱着被束缚的双手，但是绑住他双手的绳结十分结实，上面的系扣又十分难以弄开，导致他气喘吁吁地弄了好长时间，除了浪费了体力，一点儿用处都没有。  
门被打开了，凯尔萨斯看向门口，果然是阿尔萨斯走了进来。  
“晚上好，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯彬彬有礼地问好，眼睛却一点一点地扫过他的全身，让他有了一种自己被爱抚全身的错觉——他明明已经拒绝过阿尔萨斯，也确认自己对同性毫无兴趣，但阿尔萨斯眼神，却让他的身体有了些微的反应。像是遭受了雷击一般，逐日者僵硬着身体，愤怒逐渐压过了惊骇，他怒吼着：“阿尔萨斯！你居然这么卑鄙无耻！”  
“真是形状美好的东西……”阿尔萨斯并没有接下他的话，而是走到他的身边，放肆地目光放在了他的两腿之间，“只不过还需要一些刺激，才能让它最美好的部位露出来……”伸手抓住了软绵绵的物体，“就像这样，慢慢地让它硬起来，露出藏在里面的东西。”顿了一下之后，阿尔萨斯将手掌拢成中空，缓慢地滑动着，“一旦露了出来，就证明你已经开始享受这美好的时光了，不是吗？”  
“住，住口！”被握住腿间要害时，凯尔萨斯不敢乱动，却让阿尔萨斯有机会刺激他的性器官，一步一步地让他的身体燥热起来。他甚至感觉到了一种自慰时，难以达到的官感刺激，他几乎要在阿尔萨斯的手中射了出来。  
看到手上沾染的滑腻液体，阿尔萨斯摇了摇头：“凯尔，这么早就要射出来，可对你的身体不好。”从衣服兜里取出了一条红色的丝带，阿尔萨斯在硬挺的阴茎下面绑了起来，还打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。“这样，就更加漂亮了。”  
凯尔萨斯喘着粗气，即将射精时被生生打断的痛苦，让他的眼睛有些湿润，他抬起一条腿踹向了阿尔萨斯，却被他躲开了，还握住了他的脚踝，在他的脚心处亲了一口，麻痒的感觉让他不自觉地缩起了脚趾。  
“住，住手！”下体的刺激，被握在手中的脚踝，和刚才被玩弄阴茎的快感，让凯尔萨斯异常恐惧，他不是同性恋，也不要与男人做爱。  
“不，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯放下了凯尔萨斯的脚踝，压在了他的身上，居高临下地看着他，“你难道没有觉得，这样由我来主导一场性事，是非常愉悦的事情吗？”  
“滚开！”凯尔萨斯挣扎着，“我不会与男人做爱！”  
“你在欺骗自己，凯尔。”俯下身去，阿尔萨斯用牙齿磨咬起胸前的乳珠，微小而酥麻的感觉一点一点地侵入大脑，甚至被舌尖舔舐的时候，这种快感一波快过一波传导过来，本来湿润的眼睛，眼神涣散了起来，身体积累的快感，让凯尔萨斯忽视了自己双腿被折了起来，冰凉的润滑液伴着手指进入了体内。  
“啊……啊……哈……嗯……” 呻吟声伴随着出入的手指越来越大，凯尔萨斯几乎被折磨疯了，他感觉到体内进出的手指并不能满足自己，他需要更大更坚硬的物体来填满自己，涣散的目光落在了阿尔萨斯的腿间，鼓胀的裆部让他幻想着里面的东西。察觉到了逐日者的目光，阿尔萨斯笑了，他解开了裤子口，故意露出了半软的阴茎，转了个方向，将阴茎垂在了逐日者的唇边，自己却认真地用手指抽插着，还时不时用嘴舔舐着腿间的坚硬。  
凯尔萨斯已经被情欲冲昏了头脑，他完全没有觉得垂在自己面前的阴茎让自己有多么羞愧，也忘记了在不久之前他坚定地拒绝阿尔萨斯的告白，更忘记了他说过“不会与男人做爱”这样的话语，他的眼中只有那根阴茎，那根能够填满他空虚身体的阴茎，他伸出了舌头——先是怯怯地舔了一口，没有被阿尔萨斯拒绝之后，像是得到了鼓励一般，又轻轻地舔了几口，最后伸着脑袋将阴茎努力地吞进去，用灵巧的舌头四处圈舔着，连顶端的小孔也没有放过。  
阿尔萨斯惊讶极了：他确认这位逐日者教授非常洁身自好，但他没有想到，这个看着青涩的年轻教授，却是这样的大胆与诱惑，原本只是看中美色的他，突然改变了主意——也许他会成为适合自己的床伴？微眯了下眼睛，他又想到了之前为了拐凯尔萨斯上手，对于逐日者家族产业竞争对手的打压和那些见不得光明的手段，采取了袖手旁观的策略，使得凯尔萨斯家族产业破产，他本人几乎一贫如洗，不得不自己找赞助研究项目……自身的高傲在面对赞助人的刁难时，被击碎却隐忍的样子。每次看到逐日者，他都有一种新的发现，他觉得凯尔萨斯简直是一座挖不完的宝库。  
双腿已经悄然地分开架在了自己的肩头，阿尔萨斯扶住自己坚硬的阴茎插了进去，紧致的肠道包裹着自己蠕动着，像张嘴那样一下一下地嘬舐着自己，难以言喻的快感，像点燃的引信一样，直冲大脑，他忘记了这是他与凯尔萨斯第一次交合，本想温柔对待的他，动作一点一点地粗暴起来，没有顾忌那个青涩的身体能不能承受住这样的征伐。  
粗长的茎体填满了空虚的身体，完全沉浸在情欲漩涡中的凯尔萨斯，丝毫不像第一次交合那样羞涩，反而是配合起阿尔萨斯的动作，抬高自己的屁股，一次又一次地挤压着进出身体的阴茎。体内被刺激的前列腺，如实地反应到了挺立的阴茎上，即使那根阴茎地底部被绑了丝带，即使没有人去爱抚于它，它仍然努力地流出了几滴液体，昭示着自己的存在。  
“啊嗯……啊嗯……啊！”被堵塞的通道，让凯尔萨斯体会到了另一种高潮到来的快感，他几乎是尖叫着流出了泪水，被捆住的手腕也因为挣扎而被勒出了红痕。身体瘫软了下来，逐日者喘息着，神智略略清醒——他用模糊的目光盯着在自己身上依旧耸动的阿尔萨斯，神情复杂。他从来没有想到过自己会跟一个男人做爱，也从来没想到过自己会被男人干得舒爽无比，他觉得自己的认知出现了偏差，他几乎是无法接受自己的性取向是男人的事实。  
“哈……哈……阿尔萨斯……阿尔萨斯！”高潮刚刚过去，几乎是同时，被摩擦的前列腺带来了又一次的高潮，逐日者几乎是无法接受这种刺激，直接昏了过去。  
看到逐日者昏了过去，阿尔萨斯抽出了自己的阴茎，他可不想错过凯尔萨斯被刺激的每一个表情，他解开了束缚在逐日者腿间的丝带，张嘴含住了那个已经因为得不到释放而萎靡的阴茎。  
在强烈的刺激中昏了过去，又在温柔的刺激中清醒了过来，凯尔萨斯觉得口干舌燥，他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，发现自己的要害正包裹在温暖的甬道里，那舒适的舔弄，让他发出了一连串的鼻音，像是一只慵懒的猫咪一样。  
“凯尔，你终于醒了。”看到逐日者醒来，阿尔萨斯就吐出了他的阴茎，趁着凯尔萨斯的神智没有完全恢复的情况下，将他的身体翻转了一下，抬起他的屁股，一手抓住了他的腰，再次进入了他的身体。  
“阿尔萨斯！”粗长的阴茎进入身体后，逐日者的神智恢复了过来，他的声音沙哑，“你这个虚伪的人渣！居然利用我的信任！”  
“过奖了，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯俯在他耳边说，“其实我是吸血鬼，你叫我人渣是不符合实际情况的。”  
“吸血鬼根本不存在。”涉及到自己的知识领域，凯尔萨斯立刻变得不可侵犯一样，他甚至努力压下了情欲的侵扰，认真地辩驳着。  
“一会儿，你就会接受吸血鬼的初拥。”阿尔萨斯的语气无比认真，捏住他的下巴，转过他的脸颊，吻上了他的嘴唇，堵住了凯尔萨斯接下来的话语，并再次让他陷入了情欲之中。  
“哈……嗯……哈……嗯……啊！”  
这次的阿尔萨斯并没有放任凯尔萨斯的腿间不管，而是一边用力抽插着，一边用手去撸动着，前后两方的刺激，让凯尔萨斯除了呻吟之外，什么也做不了。  
高亢地尖叫从身下传了过来，紧接着就是肠壁更加用力的收缩着，阿尔萨斯摊开手掌看到了里面的液体，也加快了进出了的速度，在逐日者射精之后，也将精液射进了他的体内。  
如鼓的心跳与高潮过后血液散发的芳香刺激着阿尔萨斯，他抄起凯尔萨斯身体，手指用力掐着他胸前的乳尖，痛苦让逐日者将体内软下来的阴茎排了出来，就在凯尔萨斯无暇他顾的时候，他伸出了尖牙刺入了他的血管，痛快地吸食起来。  
高潮后的眩晕感、乳尖被掐的疼痛感、还有颈间传来的麻痒感，很难厘清这是一种什么样的感觉，逐日者只觉得自己的神智越来越模糊。就在逐日者马上昏过去的时候，阿尔萨斯割开了手腕，将自己的血液滴落在凯尔萨斯的嘴唇上。干渴，让凯尔萨斯不顾一切地吸食着眼前的液体，他几乎吸食了阿尔萨斯身体内一半的鲜血。血液，像是烈酒一样，灼烧着他的内脏，改变他的身体，他在床上挣扎翻滚着，试图吐出那些让他难受的东西，却没有任何用处。阿尔萨斯看着赤裸的凯尔萨斯在床上翻滚的样子，想着他即将成为一名吸血鬼，即将成为自己唯一的床伴，下身不由得又硬了。  
挣扎与翻滚渐渐变弱了许多，凯尔萨斯半睁着眼睛，他觉得很多地方都变了，身体的疲惫缓解了很多，束缚他手腕的绳索也被他挣脱开来。  
“阿尔萨斯！”凯尔萨斯从床上跃起，将阿尔萨斯压在身下，双手掐住了他的脖子，“我要杀了你！”  
“那可不一定啊，宝贝。”阿尔萨斯突然伸手抓住逐日者的腰身，用力往下一按，坚硬的阴茎再次填满了凯尔萨斯的身体，也让他掐住阿尔萨斯脖子的双手松了下来。  
房间里再次响起了呻吟声，精液的味道挥之不去。


	2. （二）囚禁

对于凯尔萨斯来说，因为轻信阿尔萨斯的谎言，导致自己被他强奸，最后又被囚禁在房间里，每天供他取乐，简直是耻辱。他不是没有反抗过，也不止一次想要杀掉阿尔萨斯，但每次的计划与行动，换来的却是自己被迫匍匐在阿尔萨斯的身下，任他为所欲为。  
“凯尔，你真是令我太惊喜了。”对于凯尔萨斯想要杀掉他的事情，阿尔萨斯只当作一种情趣，“今天你打算怎么来杀死我呢？我已经跟你说过了，除了被木桩刺入心脏，我是永生不死的。”  
“你在胡说八道。”凯尔萨斯显然不相信他的理由，因为吸血鬼是惧怕阳光的，而阿尔萨斯经常在阳光下行走，他不可能是一个吸血鬼。  
“不相信就算了。”阿尔萨斯耸了耸肩，不客气地将凯尔萨斯的身体弯折到一个不可思议的角度，“你的身体真是越来越柔软了，也越来越有趣了。”  
凯尔萨斯讥讽地说：“拜你所赐，我每天都要被弯折身体，好让你的兴致更高。”  
“你不喜欢？”阿尔萨斯恶劣地笑了，“每次都叫得很好听。”  
“这真是值得称颂的能力。”凯尔萨斯直视着阿尔萨斯，清澈的眼神像一汪泉水般透彻，“也就是这个可以称颂了。”  
“那可真是值得我高兴。”阿尔萨斯摩挲着逐日者的脸颊，“凯尔，你现在已经这么在意自己的性体验了？听到你的称颂，真是令我愉悦。”  
“是啊，拙劣的表演就能让你觉得愉悦了。”凯尔萨斯几乎笑了起来，“你可真是容易满足。”  
“我当然满足了。”阿尔萨斯也笑了起来，用坚硬的物体顶住了入口，“在跟我上床之前，还说自己不跟男人做爱，现在不也是每天张开双腿迎接我？”  
“强暴之后的温柔，再养成每天的习惯……”凯尔萨斯顿了一下，将双腿分得更开，“让受害人习惯你的存在，习惯你的强暴。从这点意义上说，我真心不如你啊。”  
“那么……”阿尔萨斯突然彬彬有礼起来，将硬物退出了少许，“受害者现在需要强暴者的习惯吗？”  
“受害者能有自己的意愿吗？”凯尔萨斯扫了一眼阿尔萨斯的腿间，“还是说，强暴者……性无能了？”  
很快，细碎的呻吟弥漫在室内。

折腾够了凯尔萨斯，阿尔萨斯就离开了房间，还体贴地将房门锁上。逐日者闭上眼睛，假装自己睡熟了。其实一直在聆听阿尔萨斯的声音，随着锁房门的声音响起，他才从床上坐了起来，不出所料，全身都在叫嚣着疼痛。一点一点地挪下了床，凯尔萨斯光着身体进了浴室，打开花洒，任凭热水冲刷着每一寸肌肤。他既厌恶阿尔萨斯，又不得不对他顺从，谁叫自己无力反抗他？每次的猎杀行动，看似自己占了上风，却也是最后被按在床上，今天的阿尔萨斯心情很好，只是弯折他的身体，拉伸了他的双腿，他还记得碰到心情不好的时候，自己撅着屁股被他拍打的样子。  
“赤裸裸的羞辱。”愤恨地一拳击打在墙壁上，平整的墙面微微凹进去了一块。凯尔萨斯怔了怔，不可思议地看着刚才击打的墙面，开始狐疑起阿尔萨斯在他耳边说的话——  
“其实我是吸血鬼，你叫我人渣是不符合实际情况的。”  
“……你打算怎么来杀死我呢？我已经跟你说过了，除了被木桩刺入心脏，我是永生不死的。”  
“一会儿，你就会接受吸血鬼的初拥。”  
“……”

他真的是吸血鬼？  
他将自己初拥了？  
这完全不可能！  
眯着眼睛，凯尔萨斯走出了浴室，猛然拉开了闭合多日的窗帘，夕阳的残光照耀在他的身上，并没有产生灼烧的感觉。  
他在骗我！  
是啊，那个骗子的话，我居然能相信。

躺在床上，阿尔萨斯用遥控器打开了电视，电视里出现了一个浑身赤裸的男子，赫然就是被他囚禁了一个多星期的凯尔萨斯。  
他看着凯尔萨斯愤恨地击打着浴池的墙面，又愕然地冲出了浴室，打开了窗帘。  
“初生期都已经过去了，你要是还怕阳光的话……”阿尔萨斯自语着，拿起遥控器换了频道，却是凯尔萨斯几天前跟他打斗后，被他按住脖子压在床上的样子。  
“不愧是骗子的阿尔萨斯.·米奈希尔。”凯尔萨斯恶毒的话语吐露出来，“假装不敌于我，却利用我想离开这里的心情，再用这样的方法，让我认识到囚徒的本质？”  
“除了囚禁、和你做爱，你并没有损失什么。”阿尔萨斯缓缓地说，“不过你觉得这样就是囚徒的本质？大概是真不了解了。”手掌摩挲着被抬起的屁股，“对于不听话的囚徒，肯定不是我这样仅仅是做爱……”清脆的声音从屁股那边传来，“这样也许才能让你认清楚……凯尔。”  
白皙的屁股被拍打的通红，却像是上好的水蜜桃一样诱人。开始的尖叫也化为了呻吟，甚至阿尔萨斯进入的时候，也没有多少反抗，而是扭着屁股迎合着。

窗户是封死的。透过窗户望去，凯尔萨斯才发现自己被囚禁的地方，并不是很高，也就是在二楼的位置。这个认知让他觉得自己浪费了很多时间——但不得不承认，在最开始的几天时间里，他根本起不了床，也就是最近他摸到了一些规律，才让他有机会保存体力。环视了四周，逐日者将目光转到了梳妆台的矮凳上，他抄起了矮凳，用力砸了过去，厚实的玻璃被他砸开了一道白印……微微有些失望，却并不想放弃。凯尔萨斯反复地砸着同一个地方，终于将玻璃砸碎了。  
扯了一条床单裹在身上，凯尔萨斯小心翼翼地爬上了窗口，纵身跃下，在地上打了个滚之后，就急匆匆地跑了起来。很快，他就来到了围墙的边缘，看着高耸的围墙，逐日者很快就贴着边缘寻找起来，在一个隐蔽的草丛后面发现了一个小小的洞口。顾不得自己的形象，凯尔萨斯从洞口爬了出去，就顺着大路跑了下去。

发现凯尔萨斯逃跑的时候，阿尔萨斯觉得有些不可思议。他以为逐日者会继续留下来想尽办法来杀他，结果居然逃跑了？懦夫吗？  
追寻着凯尔萨斯浅淡的足迹，阿尔萨斯终于发现围墙处的纰漏——他居然从狗洞里钻出去跑了，还是在没穿衣服的情况下。想到逐日者狼狈的样子，阿尔萨斯又笑了起来：就让他多玩几天，到时候再抓回来。

走了将近一天一夜，凯尔萨斯才来到了城镇的边缘，他又饥又渴，最后敲响了一个屋子的门。

笃笃的敲门声让伊利丹迅速警觉起来——这里距离那个血腥伯爵的领地很近，虽然近些年来，那位伯爵狩猎的时候没有那么残忍了，但他还是清楚记得那位伯爵是怎么样发狂似的毁灭了一个城镇的事情，那个城镇的人类，只有寥寥几十个成为了他的血奴，还有几个成为了他的后代，其余都成为了吸血的僵尸，而他们吸血鬼猎人协会为了猎杀这些吸血僵尸，还有那些后代，折损了很多人。  
将匕首握在手心，伊利丹打开了房门。

门外站着一个裹着脏兮兮床单的男人，他的面色憔悴，气喘吁吁，不住地打量着周围的环境，似乎怕什么人追过来似的。  
“你是谁？为什么会敲响我的房门？”伊利丹拉开了一条门缝问。  
“我叫凯尔萨斯，是一名旅行者。”凯尔萨斯回答，“在山上露宿的时候，碰到了强盗，趁他们没注意逃了出来……你能帮我报警并让我在这里躲藏一阵子吗？”  
伊利丹微微一愣，又打量了一下这个浑身脏兮兮的男人，最终打开了房门，邀请他进了房间。

进入房间后，凯尔萨斯才发现这间屋子很简陋，客厅的沙发上、茶几上、地上杂乱堆放着酒瓶、空包装袋、纸盒之类的垃圾。微微皱了皱眉，对于这种典型的单身汉房间，不予置评。转过头，他用恳求的语气说：“可否借我浴室用用，再借我一套衣物。”  
伊利丹借着灯光，才仔细观察了一下凯尔萨斯，发现他的身体上有一些淡淡的痕迹，这些痕迹可不像他所说的那样——被人抢劫了，更像是被人强奸过一样。  
“浴室在楼梯左手，我去给你找一套衣服。”伊利丹转身上楼，凯尔萨斯松了一口气。他知道他刚才的借口是多么的粗劣，但他一点也不想让人知道，他被关了一段时间，天天被强暴的事实。  
走进了浴室，在昏黄的灯光下，凯尔萨斯拧开了花洒。

舒适的热水让逐日者逐渐放松下来，随即就感觉到了一股眩晕感——腹部传来的声音提醒他，已经很久没有吃过饭了。匆匆擦净了身上的水渍，凯尔萨斯找出了吹风机吹干自己的头发。  
听到吹风机的声音，伊利丹打开了浴室的门——他要确认一下这个从血腥伯爵住所范围内，活着回来的人类，会是什么样的变化。

敲了两下门，没有听到回应，伊利丹就推门进去了——  
如同金丝绒般的长发随着吹风机的朝向飞扬着，宽阔的肩膀、饱满的胸肌、窄小的腰身、挺翘的臀部和白皙的肌肤，看起来就是平时喜欢健身刻意保持的身材。  
在伊利丹推门进来的时候，凯尔萨斯终于吹干了自己的头发，准备放下吹风机，拿起梳子梳理自己的长发。  
“我想，你需要这些衣物。”伊利丹将手中的衣物放在了洗手池边，走到了逐日者身边，帮他捋顺长发——借机查看了他脖子上是否有微小的伤口。  
洁白的脖颈被粗糙的手掌抚过，让凯尔萨斯有些微痒，他看着伊利丹，人类温暖的气息让他很舒适，而饥饿的腹部却让他的眼睛染上了一抹红色，他现在看到的伊利丹不是那个高大健壮的人类，而是一个人体血管的立体影像。闭上眼睛，凯尔萨斯压抑了自己的惊恐——为什么饥饿会让他看到人类血管的立体影像？  
肌肤细腻得让伊利丹爱不释手，他不仅仅检查了凯尔萨斯的脖颈，甚至还将手伸进了他的腿间。  
要害部位被抓住，逐日者骇然地睁开了眼睛，看到的却是审视的目光：“你想做什么？”  
“检查你的身体，旅行者。”伊利丹并没有放开手，反而将凯尔萨斯带入了怀里，“从血腥伯爵领地跑出来的人类，如何证明他还是个人类呢？”  
“你这是什么意思？”逐日者尖叫了起来，“什么是血腥伯爵的领地？什么是逃跑出的人类？你究竟是谁？难道你跟阿尔萨斯是一伙的？你要把我抓回去？”  
“你果然是从血腥伯爵那里逃出来的……”伊利丹拖长了声音，“你的身体上还有他的气味……我想，你应该是供他玩乐的血奴？平时当成食物吸血，还要提供性服务？”  
“闭嘴！”凯尔萨斯感觉到自尊心受到了伤害，“这世界上根本没有吸血鬼！至于阿尔萨斯那个畜生……”他突然说不下去了，他感觉到被搂在人类怀里的身躯一阵燥热，握在对方掌中的阴茎竟然硬了。  
“看来你真的是一个血奴。”伊利丹松开了手掌，些许黏腻的液体沾染在上面，“这么容易就被撩拨起来的身体，除了血腥伯爵的调教，我想不出来还能有什么原因。”顿了一下，他指着洗手池上的衣物，“你需要克服自己的身体，那边是我准备好的衣服，穿上之后，我们慢慢聊。”  
“不必了。”骤然失去了温暖的怀抱，还有硬挺的下体，让凯尔萨斯本能的做出了反应，他突然将伊利丹推到地上，速度快的不可思议。伊利丹的脸色变了，他想抽出匕首来刺穿逐日者的心脏，却被他用散落在地上的衣物绑住了双手举过头顶按住，然后就是胡乱地扒开了他的裤子，用手掌把软垂的东西撸硬，就跨坐在他的身上，掰开自己的臀缝吞了进去。


	3. （三）本能

“不够，还是不够……”凯尔萨斯呻吟着，在伊利丹的身上起伏着。  
此时的伊利丹多少有些清醒了，他十分讶然逐日者的动作，这是被血腥伯爵调教的结果吗？这样饥渴的身体，这样的不知餍足……  
“旅行者，你这样并不能缓解。”吸血鬼猎人开始循循善诱，“我现在只是一个普通人类的躯体，只有通过药剂增强我的能力，你才能得到满足。”也只有这样，才能制服你，将你送到吸血鬼猎人协会。伊利丹将后面的话埋在了心里。  
凯尔萨斯将信将疑，但是看看自己前面已经有些疲软的阴茎，后面含着的东西完全不能满足的身体，还是开口询问了：“药剂在哪里？”  
“在厨房的顶柜里，有个绿色的瓶子。”伊利丹回答，“厨房在楼梯的另一侧。”  
从伊利丹身上站起来，凯尔萨斯的腿间淌出了意味不明的液体，那根被他含着的阴茎则软软地垂着。伊利丹觉得自己的鼻子下有什么流了出来，可惜无法去擦拭。  
“你怎么流鼻血了？”取药回来的凯尔萨斯看到伊利丹面上有血迹，有些疑惑，但很快就将药物灌进他的嘴里。在手指无意沾染那些血迹后，逐日者鬼使神差地舔了一下，就忍不住趴在他的身上去舔那唇上的血迹。微凉的舌尖划过他的嘴唇，让他无法再假装自己还被捆着，顺势将逐日者压倒，将他的双腿放在自己的腰间，撸硬自己后，狠狠地插了进去。  
突如其来的粗暴抽插，让逐日者有些反应不过来，他的眼睛蒙上了一层水汽，手指抓住伊利丹的手臂，屁股迎合性的抬起，很快就沉浸在交合的快感中，而刚才因为舔舐血液产生的饱胀感，立刻就被取代了。

“有个血奴从血腥伯爵那里逃出来？请求支援？”吸血鬼猎人协会收到了伊利丹的求援暗号。

“他跑得还真远。”阿尔萨斯化身成为了蝙蝠，顺着凯尔萨斯浅淡的足迹与气息寻找了起来，“这个城镇……有吸血鬼猎人的气息。”

灌了药剂的伊利丹显然让凯尔萨斯有些招架不住，他大张着双腿，迎合着每一次撞击，挺立的阴茎断断续续地流淌着液体。嗓子有些沙哑，泪水就没有干过，他哽咽地求饶：“不，不要，不要了！停，停下，停下来……啊！”  
伊利丹的动作突然停了下来，他骤然向窗边扔出匕首，一个身影在那里现形——正是血腥伯爵阿尔萨斯。  
“好久不见了，伊利丹。”阿尔萨斯挥了挥手，将一件衣服丢在了大敞双腿躺在地上的凯尔萨斯身上，“我的床伴逃走了，我有义务带他回去。”  
“你囚禁了一个人类作为血奴，吸血鬼猎人不会置之不理。”伊利丹回答。  
“凯尔是血奴？”阿尔萨斯笑了起来，讥讽地看着伊利丹，用嘲弄的语气说，“看来吸血鬼猎人的分辨能力弱了……”抓住逐日者的手臂，血腥伯爵亲吻起他的手指，惹得一阵呻吟，“他是我的床伴，也是我亲自发展的后代，他是一个初生的吸血鬼，你居然连这都看不出来了，显然，数百年前被你伤了，真是我太大意了。”  
“他的身上没有吸食人类血液的气息。”伊利丹盯着他，一把匕首出现在他的掌心上，“所以，你撒谎了。”  
扫了一眼面色潮红，一副欲求不满的凯尔萨斯，阿尔萨斯突然动手，用猝不及防的攻击，逼退了伊利丹。很快吸血鬼猎人就反应过来，与他战在了一处。

大张双腿躺在地上剧烈喘息的凯尔萨斯，根本无心观察他们之间的战争，而是握住了腿间的物体，使劲地套弄着——伊利丹撤出的时候，正是他准备高潮的时候，体内的情欲如附骨之疽一般，啃噬着他的理智，明明他应该趁着两人交手而逃跑，却因为情欲彻底陷入迷茫之中。  
胜负很快就分了出来。  
也许数百年前，战胜阿尔萨斯是侥幸；也许刚刚与凯尔萨斯做爱，损失了太多的精力。总之，伊利丹捂着胸口倒在地上，一道不深不浅的划痕出现在他的胸腹之处，而他的左手则扭曲地垂在了身旁。  
“真是欲求不满啊，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯走到了逐日者面前，看他跪伏在地上，三根手指抽插着自己的后穴，就抓住他的脖颈拖到了伊利丹的身边，“作为我的床伴，你享用过他，必然知道他的滋味是多么美妙……”血腥伯爵话锋一顿，解开了自己的裤子，从后面用手捞起了逐日者的腰，让他撅起屁股分开双腿，紧紧地贴在他的后背上，另一只手从后面抬起了他的下巴，殷红的嘴唇正好在他的腿间，随着阿尔萨斯的每次撞击，都会掠过他的裆部，很快就让裤子撑起了一个帐篷。  
阿尔萨斯揶揄地看着伊利丹涨红的脸色，顺手解开了他的裤子，坚硬的性器弹在了逐日者的脸上，发出了暧昧的“啪啪”声，面对着嘴边的性器，凯尔萨斯毫不犹豫地吞了进去……舌尖的舔弄，顶端小孔被吸吮着，像是被点燃的引信，直冲大脑，即使他的伤口在药剂强化的作用下开始缓慢愈合，即使他的手臂也有了一丝知觉，即使他胸腹的伤口也不再淌血，却仍然无法抵挡这种情欲的侵袭。  
身体在逐渐恢复，伊利丹垂下的手臂不再扭曲，他调整了自己的身体，保证逐日者能够将自己的性器吞得更深。

凯尔萨斯并不知道自己做了什么，他所做的一切都是出自本能。就如同阿尔萨斯说的那样，他是一个被血腥伯爵初拥的新生吸血鬼，但血腥伯爵除了初拥时，用自己的血液哺食了他之后，就一直与他做爱，每天至少要让他吞进自己的精液，造成了凯尔萨斯的食物来源——变成了高等吸血鬼的精液。逐日者自己并不知道这点，他只是觉得饥饿，虽然推到伊利丹后，他也得到了少许的补充，却因为吸血鬼猎人没有通过特殊药剂激发自己的能力，显得索然无味。否则他也不会赞同伊利丹的提议，给他灌进了强化药剂。在他即将达到高潮的时候，阿尔萨斯来了，熟悉的气息，留在身体里的记忆，通通复苏。他没有逃离战斗区域，而是开始玩弄自己的身体……战斗结束后，阿尔萨斯粗暴地蹂躏他的身体，还故意让他的嘴唇对准了吸血鬼猎人的腿间，就如同阿尔萨斯猜测的一样。在伊利丹裤子被解开、性器弹出的时候，他将眼前的东西吞了进去，尽可能的取悦着口中的东西。  
腥涩的液体充满了口腔，凯尔萨斯却是一滴不剩地吞了进去，跟着就被阿尔萨斯从后面托了起来，就在吸血鬼猎人的面前，将逐日者干得尿了出来，腥骚的液体溅在了他的小腹上。看着凯尔萨斯那副筋疲力尽、又是那样风情万种的样子，伊利丹突然沉默了，他正在加速伤口的愈合，他想等伤口恢复之后，将阿尔萨斯宰了——不是因为凯尔萨斯，他在心中告诫着自己，而是为了自己的尊严，身为男人的尊严。  
“那群蠢货应该快到了吧。”阿尔萨斯放下了逐日者，大敞的腿间淌出了刚刚射进去的东西，但很快就融入了凯尔萨斯的皮肤里，消失不见了，“我带着他走了，想要结果我，就到血腥堡垒来，我会让你再次尝到他的滋味。”化身为蝙蝠的血腥伯爵带走了逐日者。

还是原来的那个房间，逐日者依旧是一丝不挂地被关在那里，不同的是，房间里的家具牢牢固定在地上，根本拿不起来，想要砸碎玻璃逃离也是不可能的。  
“外面，好玩吗，凯尔？”从背后抬起他的下巴摩挲着，阿尔萨斯含着他的耳垂低声地问，“伊利丹的东西好吃吗？”  
“你究竟是什么东西？”凯尔萨斯双手向前抓住床单，屁股却撅得很高，完全贴在血腥伯爵的身体上。  
“我跟你说过了，凯尔。”卵袋拍打在屁股上发出了“啪啪”的声音，“我是吸血鬼，而你是我发展出来的床伴，也是我的后裔。”  
“……我不相信！为什么我不想吸食人类的血液。”眼泪顺着眼角流了下来。  
“大概是变异了吧。”阿尔萨斯舔舐着光洁的后背，“你就没想过，你已经很长时间没有吃过人类的食物了，你是怎么存活下来的？”  
“怎么活下来的？”逐日者喃喃自语，然后睁大了眼睛，不可置信地问，“我是……靠你每天……做爱……遗留……在……体内的……精液？”  
“你终于明白过来了，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯奖励一般亲吻了他的耳垂，“你一直靠我的精液活着，每天张开双腿迎接我的贯穿，除了情欲的满足，还有食欲的满足。”  
“可我……不会跟男性做爱！”凯尔萨斯的声音颤抖了，“都是你在逼迫我！”  
“亲爱的凯尔，你忽略了一个问题……”阿尔萨斯故意拖长了声音，“你跟伊利丹做爱的时候，他流了鼻血，你只是舔了几口之后，就被他压着做爱，还非常开心。”  
记忆随着阿尔萨斯的话语而复苏，他想起了灌下强化药剂后的吸血鬼猎人，他舔了伊利丹嘴上的鲜血，却被压着做爱时，嫌弃过血液的味道。  
“啊——”凯尔萨斯尖叫了起来，他开始挣脱阿尔萨斯的钳制，却被钳制得更紧，甚至身体干脆不听了他的使唤。  
肉体的撞击渐渐淹没了尖叫声，逐日者一边承受着，一边颓然了下来。模模糊糊的时候，阿尔萨斯终于离开了他的身体，而他则保持着被干的姿势，一动不动。

清醒过来的时候，凯尔萨斯再次见到了阿尔萨斯，他抬头盯着血腥伯爵：“我现在是什么？吸血鬼还是你的性奴？”  
“这我可回答不了你，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯伸手探向了他的股间，“这里每次都这么紧。里面已经干净了，你果然都吃了进去。”  
“你不用出去捕食吗？”凯尔萨斯忍住了心中的厌恶，试图并拢双腿，却被探进的手指按压起来，前列腺受到的刺激迅速传达到大脑，让他的声音有些发抖。  
“你想尝尝人类的血液？”阿尔萨斯用手指缓慢地抽插了起来，逐日者低低地喘息起来：“你不是说我是吸血鬼吗？吸食人类的血液不就是我在进食吗？我饿了。”  
“不想吃我的精液了？”血腥伯爵抬起了他的下巴，手指摩挲着漂亮的嘴唇，“真是难以满足的嘴。”  
凯尔萨斯望着他，露出了一个真诚地微笑：“你不打算纠正我的偏食吗？”  
“说的也是。”阿尔萨斯彻底放开了他的身体，拍了拍手。

一个惊慌失措的少女被仆人押到了房间里。少女看了看全裸的凯尔萨斯与穿戴整齐的阿尔萨斯，转头向凯尔萨斯跪下：“求求你，放了我吧！”  
凯尔萨斯看着少女——不得不说阿尔萨斯的品味不错。这个少女很纤细，身材娇小，脸上虽然沾了些灰，却隐隐看出五官精细，是个漂亮的女人。  
“我不想伤害你。”凯尔萨斯开口，声音温柔地能滴出水来，却奇异地抚平了少女的情绪，“我只想做个试验。”少女木呆呆地看着他，“作为一位女士，她应该接受男士的吻手礼。”少女伸出手，凯尔萨斯接过手吻了下去，尖利的牙齿刺穿了柔嫩的皮肤，血腥气息弥漫了起来，却让阿尔萨斯舒适地吸了一口气。凯尔萨斯抬起了头，尚未收回的牙齿还滴落着新鲜的血液，而接受他吻手礼的少女却是脸色苍白，木木地站在原地，如果不是胸脯还在起伏，阿尔萨斯都以为她被逐日者吸光了血液。  
“这是吸血鬼的食物？”逐日者收回了牙齿，走到了阿尔萨斯的面前，伸手摩挲着他的嘴唇，“你说过我的嘴很贪婪……”他皱了皱眉，“也许不止是贪婪，而是挑剔。”他伸手开始解开他的衣扣，“你是不是等我主动骑在你身上很久了？”细长的手指划过裸露的胸肌，一点一点地下滑，最后解开了他的裤子，“现在，我想吃正餐了。”还没等血腥伯爵反应过来，就低头含住了软垂的阴茎，含混的声音从身下传来，“既然都是吃，就用这张嘴吃吧。”

阿尔萨斯现在的心情很恶劣。  
就在几个小时前，每天都被他强迫的凯尔萨斯选择了主动为他服务，尤其是他用嘴来舔舐自己的腿间……点点浊液溅在了他的唇边，那殷红的舌尖灵巧地舔着嘴角，湛蓝的双眸别具风情地转了转，就像一只偷吃的小猫一样。  
他想把凯尔萨斯压在身下，他想粗暴地进入他的身体，看着他在自己身下扭动着，听着他的叫喊，听着他的呻吟……刚才的那一瞬，他几乎什么也做不了，只能看着凯尔萨斯把自己的精液吞进嘴里。  
“这是你的能力？”阿尔萨斯眯起了眼睛。  
“很实用，不是吗？”凯尔萨斯笑着站了起来，“我也是才刚刚发现，任何一个对我有企图的男性，都会臣服于我的魅力，任我为所欲为。阿尔萨斯，我真的感谢你让我变成这个样子，可惜，我现在却没有办法杀了你。没有你，我就没有粮食来源。”顿了一下，“那个少女的血液，真是无法下咽。”  
“只要对你没有企图，我就可以自由活动了？”阿尔萨斯慢悠悠地问。  
“好像是这样。”凯尔萨斯环视着四周，“所以，给我把衣服拿来，我可不想裹着……”话还没有说完，逐日者就发现阿尔萨斯可以活动了，在自己的惊讶中，他被拖到了床上，屁股抬了起来，清脆的拍打声，让凯尔萨斯回过神来，他开始挣扎起来，却无法逃脱钳制。  
“凯尔，你的能力很不错。”阿尔萨斯一边重重地拍打他的屁股，一边解释，“但你是被我初拥的吸血鬼，只要我愿意被你控制，就是我们床笫间的小情趣……”顿了一下，血腥伯爵又轻声说，“如果不听话，就得接受惩罚，会被我狠狠的教训，凯尔。”  
“你刚才是故意被我控制了？”凯尔萨斯完全不信，“你不可能有反抗的能力！”  
“成为吸血鬼这么长时间了，你都不显露出能力，我怎么告诉你——吸血鬼世代的历史呢？”阿尔萨斯拍打得更重了，“瞧啊，屁股都红了，看着真是可口异常。”  
“不！……唔！”火辣辣的疼痛并没有剥夺凯尔萨斯的感知力，他很快就发现自己的臀瓣被扒开，粗长而坚硬的东西插进了体内。


	4. 吸血鬼猎人

伊利丹发誓不会放过阿尔萨斯。  
虽然他的伤口在吸血鬼猎人协会的人支援前就已经愈合了，可是阿尔萨斯抱着凯尔萨斯，并将他干射在自己身上的液体，他还是觉得万分羞辱。

“今天很乖嘛！”阿尔萨斯从背后抱住了窗前的逐日者，凯尔萨斯回头吻了吻阿尔萨斯，就转过头趴在窗户上，分开双腿蹭了蹭血腥伯爵。  
“你不打算让我趴在窗户上，接受你的恩赐吗？”讥讽地声音响了起来，“我的顺从可以换来食物，我为什么不会向你低头？让你看到你想要的凯尔萨斯？”  
“用得着这么冷酷无情吗，宝贝？”阿尔萨斯揉着逐日者胸前的凸起，坚硬的胯间隔着柔软的丝绸裤子摩擦着后穴，模仿交合的姿势，让凯尔萨斯的双腿有些发软。  
“想干就快点干。”逐日者吼叫着，阿尔萨斯温柔的前戏，让他的身体有些瘫软，后穴分泌的肠液早就打湿了血腥伯爵的裤子，湿哒哒黏在胯间的硬物上，勾勒的形状，让凯尔萨斯更加难耐。伸手去扯开阿尔萨斯的裤子，弹出的性器打在了他的屁股上，发出了暧昧的“啪啪”声，却丝毫没有阻止逐日者的动作，他扒开自己的臀缝，将性器对准自己的穴口，一点一点地吞了进去。凯尔萨斯的动作急切，让阿尔萨斯很吃惊——他本来想让逐日者体会到一个绝妙的高潮，而不是像以前那样急切……但事实却恰好相反。  
“凯尔？”阿尔萨斯附在逐日者的耳边问，“这样你并不能达到高潮……”  
“阿尔萨斯。”逐日者向后搂住了血腥伯爵的腰，吃力地撞击着自己的身体，“我饿了。”  
“昨天你下面的那张嘴可没少吃。”阿尔萨斯调侃着，加大了对他身体的征伐力度，凯尔萨斯的喘息声更大了。

血腥堡垒就在不远处。  
伊利丹停下了脚步，他远远地看着那座在阳光下看起来很温柔的建筑，却知道它进入夜晚之后，是如何的阴沉可怕。  
灌下了强化药剂，伊利丹带上了强化目镜，开始观察整个堡垒的情况，趴在窗户上的凯尔萨斯就那样落在了他的眼中。他可以清楚地看到逐日者张着嘴喘息着，赤裸的身体上有被掐揉的痕迹，身体的摆动让他猜到——阿尔萨斯就站在他的身后，正在和他激烈的交合。  
伊利丹的脸色有些阴郁，他甚至可以想到凯尔萨斯是怎么痛苦地与阿尔萨斯交合，又是怎么在暴力下顺从。窗边已经没有了逐日者的身影，吸血鬼猎人决定找个地方隐藏起来，等到第二天太阳升起来的时候，再去解救那个可怜的人——即使知道阿尔萨斯可以在阳光下行走，但那也不是吸血鬼喜欢的环境，会对他的能力有一部分的削弱。

凯尔萨斯跨坐在阿尔萨斯的身上，双手撑在他的胸膛上，清澈的眼神里饱含着深沉的欲望。阿尔萨斯靠在床背上，抓起胸膛上的手指，一根一根地亲吻着，满意地看到逐日者逐渐颤抖的身体，将他拉入怀里，亲吻他的嘴唇，爱抚着他光洁的后背。  
“现在还饿吗？”含住逐日者的耳垂，阿尔萨斯询问。  
“没那么强烈了。”逐日者回答，手指攀上了他的肩头，“你想用什么姿势？”  
“只想让你达到一个前所未有的体验，让你的身体记住这个销魂的体验，是我的专属体验。”阿尔萨斯突然咬住了逐日者的耳垂，留下了一个深深的牙印，尽管那个牙印很可能在下一刻消失。  
粗重的喘息声和令人窒息的刺激感，凯尔萨斯迎合着阿尔萨斯的撞击，一次又一次。

偷偷地潜入了血腥堡垒，伊利丹通过强化目镜和强化药剂躲过了很多仆从。压抑的抽泣声吸引了吸血鬼猎人的注意——大概是凯尔萨斯正在被阿尔萨斯所蹂躏。想到凯尔萨斯，他觉得腹部微微有些发紧。被血腥伯爵调教过的凯尔萨斯，具有一种特殊的魅力，尤其是品尝过他的身体后，都会对他念念不忘。伊利丹承认，这次潜入血腥堡垒，有一半的原因就在凯尔萨斯身上，他认为凯尔萨斯就是被掳去的人类，被调教成为了一个性奴。他还记得那双蓄满泪水的眼睛，和那张被强暴时麻木的脸。  
“他真是可怜。”伊利丹仅剩的一丝怜悯心发作，他想救回那个可怜的人。

“感觉到了吗，凯尔？”阿尔萨斯咬着他的耳朵呢喃着，“那个吸血鬼猎人来了，你的魅力……果然致命。”  
“不要……杀他。”逐日者喘息着，“他的……精液……很好吃。”  
“你想饲养食物？”血腥伯爵的语气陡然尖利起来，“凯尔，你好像搞错了，你是我的后裔，也是我的床伴，你应该忠于我。”  
“可是，可是……”凯尔萨斯颤抖地回答，“我希望两个人同时喂我……”  
“你可真淫荡。”阿尔萨斯想象了一下凯尔萨斯同时吃进两根硬物时淫荡的样子，也许可以跟那个吸血鬼猎人谈谈条件，不过在此之前还需要打败他。

观察着地形，伊利丹并没有急于冲进房间去搭救凯尔萨斯，而是耐心地等待着阿尔萨斯的离去。  
“那个猎人真是有耐心。”阿尔萨斯将发软的性器拔了出来，拍了拍逐日者的屁股，“大概是想等我离开再进来……操你。”  
“他可没有你那么龌龊。”凯尔萨斯喘息着说，翻身靠入了阿尔萨斯的怀里，“他一直把我当成一个人类，他大概只想救我出去。”  
“是吗？”血腥伯爵摸了摸凯尔萨斯的脸，“我还是觉得你这张脸太过于无辜。”  
“所以，当初你就是看上了这张脸？”凯尔萨斯轻笑，“现在，你可以走了。”  
“真舍不得那个猎人觊觎你的肉体……”阿尔萨斯顿了一下，“不过想到你被我和他同时操你，又觉得看到你更淫荡的样子比较值。”吻落在后颈上，轻轻一吮，一个鲜红的印记就出现了，再加上刚才故意在逐日者身上弄得青青紫紫的痕迹，“他看到你这幅样子，一定会很愧疚。”重重地拍了一下他的屁股，阿尔萨斯打开房门离开了。  
听到房门声，凯尔萨斯故意大敞着双腿趴在那里，刻意让裸露出的穴口对准门口——伊利丹进入房间后，看到的就是背对着他趴伏在床上的逐日者，红肿的穴口还在开合着，双腿根本无力并拢，身上满是青青紫紫的痕迹，尤其是腰间那显眼的指印，和通红的屁股，可见刚才凯尔萨斯是遭到了怎样的待遇。

听到有人走进，无力的身躯畏缩了一下，然后就是嘲讽的声音传来：“阿尔萨斯，你还没有折腾够吗？”没有听到后面的回答，凯尔萨斯又继续说，“怎么站着不动了？现在这样不是很方便你干我吗？……”  
“我不是阿尔萨斯。”吸血鬼猎人低声说，“我要带你离开这里……”  
“鬼才信你的话。”逐日者粗暴地打断了他的话，“阿尔萨斯，你不要装作陌生人！我是不会相信你的鬼话的！”  
“我真的不是血腥伯爵。”伊利丹扳过逐日者的身体，发现上面的痕迹更重，尤其是胸前凸还残留着被夹子夹过的样子。眼睛瞄到腿间，软垂的东西底部还绑着蝴蝶结。  
“……是你？”凯尔萨斯的眼神迷茫，似乎是聚集好半天，才看清楚来人，脸上立刻飞上了一片红霞。  
“我来救你出去。”分开逐日者的双腿，伊利丹解开了腿间被绑着的东西，“趁阿尔萨斯还没有回来，我们得快点。”  
“他不会很快回来的。”逐日者瘫在床上说，“我没有力气了，他会等我的力气恢复之后再来找我……他喜欢看到我反抗他的样子。”吃力地抬起手腕，深刻的红痕还未消退，“双手捆住之后，再狠狠地操我，让我记住他的身体，让我习惯他的存在……呵呵。”  
伊利丹保持了沉默——显然凯尔萨斯是被血腥伯爵折磨得有些失常。环视了四周，没有找到任何像是衣服的布料。扫过皱巴巴的床单，伊利丹把逐日者裹了起来抱住，就打算扭开房门离去。  
“能不能……让我先冲澡之后，再行离开。”凯尔萨斯请求着，“身上太难受了。”


End file.
